1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary filtering apparatus for separating particles suspended in polluted water such as sewage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various means for separating particles suspended in polluted water such as sewage, for example a sedimentation or settling process effected under the gravity, or a centrifugal separation process made under centrifugal force, etc. have been known. Further, there is also known a flocculation process wherein polluted water is mixed with a flocculant so as to flocculate particles suspended in water into sludge and separate out the sludge.
However, such known sedimentation processes are often inefficient because of the time required for separation of the particles from the polluted water by use of gravity. Filtering process can also be inefficient because of clogging of filters by the suspended particles or the like. It is also difficult to fully and reliably separate suspended particles from the polluted water or sewage by centrifugal force alone. In the case of the flocculation process, there also arises problem of increased cost of the flocculant.